This invention relates vehicular power generating in general and more particularly to a method for generating auxiliary electric power in a generator which is arranged on a vehicle, particularly on a magnetic suspension vehicle.
A method for generating and storing electric energy on a vehicle is known, in which a propeller is set in rotation by the air resistance generated by the motion and this rotation is used to generate electric energy. Due to the attachment of the propeller, parts protruding beyond the profile of the vehicle must be tolerated.
It has also been previously proposed to provide vehicles, which are supported and guided by the electrodynamic suspension principle and are equipped with an ironless synchronous linear stator motor, with supplemental gas turbine sets in order to ensure the necessary on-board supply of the air conditioning and the cryogenic equipment.